Not So Unrequited Love
by CoMiCalMe
Summary: You didn't see anything," he said, determined to make her understand. He sounds so sincere, she thought, wanting so badly to believe him. She knew better though. She did, after all, walk in on them.


**A/N: Uh… I was really really bored? **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine and nor will they ever be… **

* * *

"The least you could do is look at me," he said a little coldly. He didn't know why he was explaining himself in the first place.

_What if I don't want to?_, she thought to herself, her eyes still directed on the floor below her.

"Please. There must be something you have to say." Desperation was now in his voice. He was starting to feel guilty about what she had witnessed.

_Only a few questions: how could you? Was she worth it? Why do I fucking care so much anyway? _The tears she had been trying so desperately to keep back started forming in her eyes. _I will __**not **__cry in front of **him**. _

"You didn't see anything," he said, determined to make her understand, "I mean, of course you saw something but she meant absolutely nothing to me. She was a fluke, an accident. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was thinking."

_He sounds so sincere_, she thought, wanting so badly to believe him. She knew better though. She did, after all, walk in on them.

----Flash Back----

Hermione walked through the portrait door and quietly set her things on the kitchen table. It was hers and Draco's one month anniversary. She couldn't believe the two of them had remained friends for so long. Everyone had said it wouldn't last. Hell, even she didn't think it would, but somehow, by some miracle, they had made it to a month.

She had even gotten him a gift. A gift she was so excited about giving to him that she couldn't wait till later when the two of them were supposed to have met up for dinner. Draco had specifically instructed her not to come back into their commons until six but, being Hermione, she just couldn't wait any longer and, tip-toeing across the floor, she silently made her way up the stairs, gift in hand.

When she reached his door she noticed it was slightly ajar and that there were very loud noises coming from it. How she hadn't heard this noises was beyond her. She allowed herself to go with willful ignorance after she realized what she was witnessing: Draco was on top of some girl, she couldn't get a good look of the girl's face, and he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely as he thrust in and out of her. The girl, by the looks of it, didn't seem to mind too much either.

Hermione couldn't understand why she felt compelled to watch. Every time she directed her eyes away from the scene they were brought right back to it. It was hypnotizing to watch Draco's angelic figure ride her.

After a time, Hermione could finally see the girl's face and she almost died when recognition set in. Ginny Weasley was the girl; the girl who's screams could be heard from the hallway outside the heads living quarters. She was also the girl who's face seemed to glow with desire every time Draco made his way inside her. And for some reason this really bothered Hermione.

Without even realizing it, Hermione had let out a wounded, almost strangled, sound, drawing both Draco and Ginny's attention. Draco stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Hermione's demeanor. She looked broken, like someone had just kicked the living shit out of her. Of course there were no visible bruises to show this, but it was the look in her eyes, the hurt they held, and the way she held her stomach like she was in agony.

Draco noticed a little red box in one of her hands that appeared just as badly beaten as Hermione did, the difference being that its damage was visible. He didn't know what to say. His head was slightly fuzzy from the drinks he had had earlier and the effects of sex were still heavy on both of his brains(hint hint: his cranium and penis). He said the only thing he could come up with at the moment:

"Its not what it looks like." Of course after he said it he realized how typically male he sounded and almost wanted to beat himself over the head with a very large blunt object.

Hermione snorted at his response and left the room. She allowed herself one last glance at the sight before and then made her way to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, magically locking the door before she threw herself on her bed.

No matter how miserable she was feeling she didn't cry. For some reason she seemed incapable of doing so. So instead of crying, she listened as Draco and Ginny talked in hushed tones, she didn't bother to try and figure out what the two of them were saying, and then the closing of the portrait door and Draco making his way up the stairs. She knew he was at her door before he even knocked and still she remained where she was.

It wasn't until Draco's became louder and louder and his voice had reached an urgency did she open the door.

----End Flashback----

"Hermione!" his voice had now gotten an octave higher then it was before. It would have been amusing under any other circumstances. However, her mood did lighten slightly.

"What do you want?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Draco heard it though and he visibly relaxed upon hearing her voice. "I want you to look at me, please. I want you to see my face and understand that what I'm telling you is the truth."

"Why does it matter? Why should I even care about what I saw?" she asked, now looking up at him and voicing one of her thoughts from before.

Draco tried not to squirm under her gaze, almost wishing he hadn't asked her to look at him and thought about what she said. All the answers he came up with didn't seem good enough. They all sounded like he was trying to hide something. He couldn't figure out what that something was…unless…

"It matters to me because… well because… I l-love you, Hermione," he struggled to get out and then he felt a weight suddenly lifted off of him and he felt more confident when continued on, "and you should care because you l-love me too."

Draco Malfoy had actually managed to say the word love twice in less than a minute. Somewhere in the distance he could hear a faint round of applause for his feat. It was, after all, unheard of to hear a Malfoy, let alone Draco, say the word love. It was this word, too, that softened not just Hermione's face but her heart and made her feel like jello… it was a good thing she wasn't standing… Oh wait, she was.

Hermione's feet went out and before she could hit the floor Draco caught her, lifting her up in his arms and looking her in the eyes with the intensity of a thousand suns(**I couldn't help myself**). Before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco kissed her softly on the lips.

When he broke the kiss and looked back into her eyes, she no longer held a hurt Bambi look on her face, or that of a swooning girl. Instead her eyes held the same intensity that Draco's did.

From his arms she said, "I love you too," and kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: I have never written nor have I ever considered writing a fic as sappy as this. Unfortunately it happened though and there isn't a bloody thing I can do about it… well, besides not putting it up but I don't want it to just sit here on my computer. **


End file.
